


Polissuco

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Patético” ela disse.





	Polissuco

Severus pensou que Petunia ia dizer para ele ir para o inferno quando ele disse para ela beber a poção e explicou o efeito que isso ia ter no corpo dela. Ao invés disso ela apenas olhou para ele por um longo tempo, e tomou o frasco de sua mão e o bebeu. E logo a transformação começou. 

“Então você já tinha uma mecha de cabelo dela guardada com você ?” Petunia disse e foi a voz da sua irmã que saiu de sua boca. 

Severus não respondeu.

“Patético” ela disse. 

“Como se você fosse diferente” 

Ela olhou para ele insultada por um momento, como se ela fosse sair a qualquer momento, mas aí relaxou e disse :

“Talvez não, mas não tanto quanto você” 

Ela disse e o beijou com os lábios de sua irmã. 


End file.
